


On Purpose

by plant_s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, blowjob, boss/coworker, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_s/pseuds/plant_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just a quick PWP featuring Mettaton. Reader is a bad employee and gets a "punishment"<br/>(Edit: this just turned into multi chapters of PWP in various situations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a sin, but you're going to hell with me

You weren't particularly bad at your job. You're on time (mostly) and you haven't burnt anything (to where it wasn't servable). But it's so hard to concentrate with a boss like _him_. He's a celebrity for crying out loud. Aside from fame, his whole body is a contradiction, it intrigues you. His hair is fluffy and soft, but his jawline is so sharp and those tights are so hard. Even though it’s just metal, there’s just something about everything that just squeezes your heart a little too tight.

Out of everything, his voice is the one that gets you hot the most. It’s high, almost feminine, and metallic and synthesized. It’s odd but you love hearing it, especially when it scolds you for not taking the trash out, or when you forget about the fries in the fryer, or when you don’t put enough glitter in the glamburgers. It’s hard hearing him get after your coworker more than you. You try, but not to the point where you lose your job, that’s not what you want. You’ll only get to see him behind the screen and not in person. _You won’t get hear him scold you_. The way he mocks you, how condescending he sounds. It's all too much. 

There his is, right now, leaning on the counter checking his nails. It’s late. There aren’t any customers, your coworker left already, he was so happy to leave and so were you. Mettaton huffs as he fixes his hair. You’re staring, you know you are. And now he knows you are because you just bumped into a wall, spilling the bag of buns you had in your hand. He looks up, his eyes narrow as he watches you frantically pick the buns up. 

_Click, click, click_. You hear his boots clack against the tile floor as you pick up the last of the buns. You dare not look up. Your heart is racing, in fear and excitement. “Oh my, _my_ , look at what you’ve done.” His voice is so smooth, yet thick with humiliation. You swallow, already feeling hot. “Are you putting those back in the bag? How _naughty_ of you.”

You bit your lip at the emphasis on naughty. His voice is deeper, it’s treading into a territory you don’t know but eagerly want to find out. You feel a hand on your shoulder. Your body goes numb. Goosebumps prickle up where the hand is. Heat flows down, down, down your body. You feel something press against your back. “You know that’s against company rules, _don’t you_?”

Your eyes grow wide at his voice, it’s different than before. It’s deep, harsher, but still synthesized. You take a breath. He’s warm, you didn’t expect that. “You did it on purpose.” His voice is right by your ear. It’s almost at a whisper, it’s intimate. You close your eyes and try to ignore the heat pooling at your crotch. The heat from him on your back. You want him and he knows you do. “What to do, what to do. An act like this can’t go _unpunished_ , you know.” 

“ _Yes_.” It slips from your mouth, like a whine you can’t stop. The grip on your shoulder becomes tighter. He’s smiling, you know he is, but you dare not look. His heat leaves you as he stands up. You almost whine at the cool that soaks the spot he touched. “ _Get up_.” 

You do it, immediately. You’re excited, too eager, this is just like one of the fantasies you think about when you masturbate at home. _And he knows it_. You can see it in his eyes, his dark eyes that hide behind those thick lashes. His eyes travel up and down your body slowly. He doesn’t look impressed, almost bored. Mettaton smirks, his eyes narrow. “I think I have my punishment.”

He steps forward, he’s so close now. Your chests touch, there’s a leg between yours. Mettaton grabs your jaw and pulls your face up. You look into his eyes, they’re dark and not just the color, there’s something in them. It’s captivating. It’s scary. Mettaton inspects your mouth, moving your head from side to side intensely. A thumb circles your jaw bone. He faces you so that you’re looking at him now. “ _Open_.” It’s a command. A jolt of excitement shocks through you. You open your mouth as much as you can, your eyes droop in excitement. You lick your bottom lip in excitement. He bites his as he inspects you. 

One of his hands rubs his heart a couple of times. He smirks mischievously. He pushes one of your shoulders down. You close your mouth and drop to your knees. Just below his heart is a pink cock. It’s sprung up, almost touching his heart. He threads one of his hands into your hair. More goosebumps and more heat. You lick your lips, you don’t know where to begin, your hands are trembling with arousal. You can’t think, like something’s short circuited in your brain. All you know is that you’re too hot. _Everything’s so hot_. 

“Don’t tell me I have to guide you through it sweetie.” He pushes your face so that you’re touching the shaft of his cock. You grab the base on open your mouth, taking just the head in. “ _Mmm_.” He approves with a low rumble. His grip on your hair tightens, you almost moan. You start sucking, he isn’t as soft as you expected. You start a rhythm, your hand moves a little too as you start to take more and more of him in. He moans a low mechanical rumble. Your legs start to burn, but you keep going, you don’t want to stop.

He pulls your hair harshly as he groans, his eyes half lidded. There’s saliva dripping from your chin as you work your mouth “I know you can go deeper.” He growls as he pulls your head forward. You choke as he pushes you down. You grip his hips for leverage. He growls deeper as you gag. You’re so wet it’s _unbearable_ , your pants feel like a prison and you just want to be _free_. There’s tears pricking at your eyes and your throat burns, but _it feels so good_. The way he’s looking at you sends shivers down your spine as you continue. You moan and gag and there's saliva everywhere but you don't stop. 

His heart begins to drip thick pink fluid, it’s getting in your hair. He’s beginning to moan more aggressively now and you don’t stop. Another hand grips your hair. You move your mouth faster and faster. You look up, he’s looking down intensely. His fangs are showing as he breathes heavily. He throws his head back with a sharp cry and forces you deeper, another gag comes up as you choke. He bucks into your mouth, pink liquid flows faster from his heart. There’s a sweet taste in your mouth. 

You slow your speed and hold the base of his cock in your hand. The only sound in the room is heavy breathing with the occasional whine. His grip on your hair loosens and you stop. You move off his cock and sit up straighter, moving to get up. He stops you by pulling your hair. “Clean up the mess you made.” He instructs, his usual electronic voice is more breathy now, but still stern enough to send a shiver down your spine. Mettaton pushes your face so it hits with his metal cage that holds his dripping heart. The pink fluid flows down from his waist to his crotch. A little has made its way to his thick thighs. 

You begin to lick at the pink juice, it’s sweet and a little oily tasting. You start at the thighs. Your tongue drags across the metal up towards his crotch. You lick the slick underside, under his still erect cock. You swirl your tongue around the base of his cock. You moan as you lap it up, making sure not to miss a single drop. You grip his curvy waist as you move up to where the source of the sweet cum is. Mettaton shivers as you lick the point of his heart. You clean him up nicely, your legs wobble as you get up. 

He licks his sharp teeth. You can barely breathe, your face feels wet, but not as wet as your pants. Mettaton grips your cheeks again and looks fiercely into your eyes. Everything’s so hot, you can’t wait for what’s next. The anticipation is killing you inside. He leans in close, your lips are almost touching. You can feel his breath on yours. You shiver, your lips tingle. “Don’t you dare slack off again.” He breathes too sweetly. You almost moan, but he’s off of you in seconds. You look confused as he starts walking off. 

You want to call out, but you can’t. “Oh and darling, I’m taking the expenses out of your paycheck, those buns aren’t cheap you know. Plus a little something extra for keeping me here late.” He winks and waves to you before walking to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky winner Reader gets a prize for winning a contest.  
> (Reader is female in this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. This one's more graphic than the first one, so have fun.

You knock on the door and wait patiently for a response. A muffled “come in” sounds. You turn the knob and walk in. Mettaton stands in front of a mirror applying blush to his face. He glances up from the mirror and then back to his reflection. A row of dim white lights border the large mirror illuminating a glow on his gray metal. He fluffs his hair out and shakes his head before turning around to face you. He's wearing a hot pink feathered boa around his arms. 

You stand there frozen in fear and awe. The only thing keeping you grounded is the backstage pass in your finger you play with. You entered a contest. The prize? _An hour with your favorite Underground Superstar_. You have a few ideas on how to spend your precious time. You've heard the rumors. The gossip on what he’s done. 

All of your guesses fly out of your mind. His eyes bats slowly as he stares at you. The lighting if the room is soft and blue, it clashes with the pinks on him. But it works with the grays. It's captivating. He smirks and beckons you with a finger. 

The door shuts with a _click_. You walk, just as he commands, almost like he's emitting his own gravity and it’s pulling you forward. Your adrenaline is pumping. Your hands start to shake as you walk. But most of all, you feel very, very, _very hot_. Your ears, your neck, your back. It's all on fire. Those flirty eyes. His slouched posture. The boa around his shoulders. 

A small heat pools at your crotch and down your thighs as you approach the object of your affection. Your heart is racing. The room is silent. Your palms begin to sweat as you clutch the pass with dear life. “You must be the _lucky winner_.” His words sound like magnetic honey. You nod your head dumbly as he reaches for the pass in your sweaty fingers. 

“I know it can be a little scary being in the presence of a celebrity with God like features, but there's no need to worry. You just need to relax.” He stands straight in front of you. His tall form intimates you, but it excites you more. You reach out to touch his chest. To twist his knob or to feel how hard he is, you don't know. But your hand is extending before you can comprehend what you want. All you know is that you want to touch him. To _feel_ him on your skin. You want him, you've always wanted him. 

It happens so fast you can't properly register what's going on until your face is being smashed against the counter of his makeup station. The arm you extended, the one that was _so close to touching him_ , is pinned up to the mirror by one of his hands. His other hand is pushing your face down. You can feel him behind you, his chest is pressed against your back. You can feel his hot breath by your ear. 

All the adrenaline in your system drains and fear starts to set in. You're caught off guard. “You humans are all the same. So quick to touch. _You're all so needy_.” His breath is harsh against you. His tone is ridiculing. You swallow hard. You didn't expect this. Your words die in your throat as you try to protest, embarrassment crawls over you. The hand on your face releases, but the hand pinning your arm up tightens its grip to where it's almost painful. 

“You all just want to touch and touch. Which I can respect, I know how incredibly irresistible I am, but you humans are so quick. I'm no _average lover_. I’m not just some quick fuck.” His breath is hot against your ear. A shiver runs down your spin. A hand grips your waist hard before sliding down an inch. “Now dearie, by regulations I have to ask you, is this how you want to spend your hour?” 

Your heart races. You nod quickly. Adrenaline begins pumping as his hand makes its way to your waist line of your pants. You can feel yourself getting hotter and hotter as he starts moving your pants down. You whine as the cool from the room shocks your bare thighs. You try to take a steady breath as a hand palms your underwear. “My, my. _Aren't we excited_. How gross.” 

Mettaton purrs by your ear. You give a breathy whine as he starts to rub the wet spot on your underwear. You close your eyes and rest your forehead on the counter. You spread your legs as far as they'll go, but it isn't as far as you'd like, your pants trap you at your ankles. 

Mettaton moves his fingers up to your panty waist. He fingers the edge before slipping his hand in. You sigh as he moves his hand down. A rush of heat pools at your crotch. You want him so bad. 

The grip on your arm tightens. His hand stops moving, you whine. “How bad do you want this?” He whispers in your ear. His breath is hot against your skin. “ _Very_.” You whine. You try to grind your hips against his hand or the table or something. He chuckles. It's slow and dark. “Oh really? I don't believe you.” 

You take a couple breaths. “Please. _Please_.” You mewl. Your free hand grips the table. You grind your hips again. You hear more patronizing giggles as he moves his hand. You sigh in relief. “You're this wet? How embarrassing.” You moan as he slides a finger in. It's hot and tight and you _just want him to move_. Your hips quip for more. 

You rest your head on the table as you wait. The grip on your arm releases, but you keep your hand up against the glass. It's the only thing keeping you cool. Everything else is over heating. Mettaton pulls your hair up so that you're staring face to face with your reflection. Your face is flush with red, your eyes glazed over with lust. You swallow. “Keep your face up sweetie. You humans always make the funniest faces.” 

He moves his hand slow at first, he's teasing you. You whine pitifully until he adds another finger. His metal fingers are thick inside. You moan at the sensation of the _stretch_ , at the sensation of being this _full_. His hand moves fast in and out, _in and out_. The frictions building up. You moan out loud, your eyes meeting his in the reflection. His smile is sinister, his grip on your hair tightens. 

He curls his fingers, hitting that spot that's just _so good_. You turn into a writhing mess as he continues moving his hand just right. You try to say something, anything, but all that comes out are cries of pleasure. Your legs feel like jelly and your hips buck. You want to lay down and close your eyes, but you keep your focus on the reflection. You can feel his breath on you, it's sped up from earlier. He's biting his lip as he moves his hand. 

He moves a third finger in, you can feel yourself stretch more. You groan low. It’s so tight now, it almost hurts. There’s a couple of wet trails of dripping down your thighs. You close your eyes briefly until he yanks your hair. You cry out in pain and pleasure. You're _so close_ now it's unbearable. Small gasps made their way out of you as your back begins to arch. You grip the table and mirror as more and more heat began to build in your stomach. 

“Don't you look cute all flustered up. Humans are so easily riled up.” His hot voice is like a demeaning purr against your ear. More knots form in your stomach and you just want a _release_. He pulls out and rubs at your clit. You grip hard at the granite table top as your hips buck violently. A wave of pleasure hits you hard. You moan hard as you cum, his hand still rubbing you through your orgasm. 

Your legs wobble still as he withdraws his hand from your crotch. He releases your hair, your head leans down with your eyes closed. Your breath comes out ragged and husky. You look up at the reflection, you see Mettaton sucking on his fingers. His eyes glance down to meet yours through the mirror. He pulls his fingers out slowly. “Oh my, how rude of me.” He says a little too sadistically. 

He brings his hand around and holds his fingers up to your lips. “You simply _must_. _I insist_.” He purrs near your ear. You open your mouth slowly, he pushes his fingers in. They're wet and a little salty mixed with a faint taste of gasoline. You give a few sucks, but he's withdrawing his fingers soon after. 

“Lay on the counter dear.” He says as he steps back. You do as he says, quickly shifting out of your pants. Only half your body fits on the small space, one leg is pressed against the mirror, the other dangles off the side. He looks at you uninterested. Like he's done this a thousand times. He probably has judging by his tone earlier. A hand draws circles on your waist before moving to stick two fingers in. You gasp at the sudden contact. His other hand holds your waist down and he moves his fingers. You grip the counter with one hand and moan. 

You close your eyes and sigh at the feeling. You're still so wet from your last orgasm, everything feels so slick and warm. He stops moving and you open your eyes. You turn towards Mettaton. “Look at me.” He commands. You nod, he starts up, but he still looks bored. He starts pacing faster and your back arches slightly. Huffs and sighs leave you in little bursts of breath. Your hips quip slightly at the friction. He pulls his fingers out slowly, you moan. He thumbs your clit, smearing some juice over it, before moving his head down. He bites some of the soft skin of pelvic, just above your crotch. You can feel his sharp fangs barely miss piercing your skin. He makes his way down farther. 

His tongue feels like slick silicon. You lean your head back and spread your legs as far as they'll move. He holds your waist with one hand, the other pushes your leg out, as he drags his tongue up and down slowly. A shaky breath leaves you as he quickens his pace, lapping more and more against you. Everything feels so incredibly wet. He starts to suck at your swollen clit and you force yourself not to throw your head back. His eyes are up, narrow and sharp, as he watches you. More heat and more knots twist as pressure builds. You claw at the table for leverage as your back arches higher. 

Mettaton moves up, wipes his face with his hand, and moves two metal fingers in. He keeps a quick pace, moving in and out fast. The stretch is perfect and he keeps hitting that _sweet spot just right_. You try to keep your gaze on him, but it’s becoming to be too much. Too much _friction_. Too much _heat_. 

You clench the counter-top hard. Your body spasms as you cum again. Your moan is loud as it echos across the room. Mettaton keeps his fast rhythm through your orgasm, you can feel your body clench around his fingers. Eventually he slows his pacing as your breathing slows to whimpers. 

He pulls out and opens a small drawer with his foot. He grabs a fresh white towel and dries his hand. You close your eyes and lay for a moment to regain your composure. Your legs are still shaky and so are your hands. You hear movement in the background, but you keep your eyes closed. You crack your eyes open as you hear a marker open. Mettaton has a marker cap in his mouth. He holds down your left breast and begins to write on your skin. After a few scribbles he closes the marker and sets it down. He looks at you mundanely. “Dearie be a doll and clean yourself up, I have to get ready myself, I go on in twenty.” He says while walking away towards a closet. 

You get up off the counter and look in the mirror. On your left breast written in pink cursive says “ _I fucked the robot -MTT_ ” with a couple of hearts around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me kinks/prompts. I can't guarantee every one will be written, but chances are really high that most will be written.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little anticlimactic, but I'll probably continue it when I get bored or if enough people message me.


End file.
